Dark Angel
by fading reverie
Summary: Is Bellatrix queen of evil or just heir to a lifetime of wretchedness?Well, for one thing, pain and suffering haven't been the key roles that resulted to her evil maybe it was her brief romance with Sirius. First fic, please RR!Feedback appreciated!
1. Awakening

Prologue: Beginning of the End 

She was running out of breath and her ankle was swollen so much that she was in excruciating pain. But nevertheless, she kept on running, with the enemy at her feet. He shot towards her unrecognizable hexes but she dodged them and kept on running.

She couldn't see where she was going; the forest was dark and gloomy so she accidentally tripped over a giant fallen tree. Blood gushed from the side of her head onto the hard and rocky ground. She lay there sprawled, practically paralyzed from pain.

A tall wizard stepped over her body and raised his wand – Kingsley Shaklebot.

"Bellatrix Lestrange" he said with a small smirk on his face.

"Avada Kedavera" a flash of strange green light hit her chest.

For the first time in her life Bella felt content. For the first time in her life she could see clearer than ever. It's a shame it happened only at the time of her death.

Chapter 1: Awakening 

Mrs. Black wrinkled her nose at the sight of the creature that was placed onto her arms. It looked nothing like the other baby, which the midwife carried. This baby was scrawny,and had a tuft of thick black hair on top of her head. The other baby was plump, fair skinned, and possessed a beautiful mound of light blonde curly locks. Mrs. Black picked up the blonde baby and kissed her small head. The child reminded her of a flower, the most wonderful flower of all –a Narcissus. She then decided to name the child Narcissa as trophy for her magical beauty. For the second child, on the other hand, she had no idea what name to give her.

"What do you think Andromeda?" she said to her eldest daughter, a small dark haired girl of six. "I think she's pretty" Andromeda replied. Mrs. Black just frowned. "We'll call her Bellatrix, I suppose, in hopes of her becoming beautiful with time. Not that it is likely to happen."

She picked up Narcissa and began to nurse her. When she finished, she heard a sharp and piercing wail coming from the cradle that was placed on the other side of the room.

Mrs. Black frowned again. For an instant she almost forgot that she had another daughter to nurse. With a grimacing expression she picked up Bella and nursed her until she fell asleep once more.


	2. Childhood

Chapter 2- Childhood

Chapter 2- Childhood 

A few years later the scrawny, ugly baby turned into a small girl with large gray eyes and masses of thick black hair that covered her whole face. At the moment, she was sitting on a bench outside playing Princesses and Ogres; of course, she was the ogre. She was always the ogre. Sometimes, though, she was a troll, a ghoul, a hag and a banshee. But Narcissa was always the princess, no matter what game they were playing. When Bella was younger she used to object, but now she has learned that objecting to "Princess Narcissa" would reward her with a slap across the face.

Today, she did not even remember what they were supposed to be playing; she just kept thinking when Andromeda will come home for Christmas .She missed Andromeda terribly for Andromeda was the only one that actually cared for her. She smiled at the thought of seeing her sister's cheerful face when she returned from Hogwarts. Sometimes, her sister would save some Halloween candy and give it to Bella. Bella's favorite candy was Pepper Imps, with their spicy but mysterious flavor. Bella wasn't really familiar with other types of candy because she never really tasted any, only her twin sister was allowed to eat some. She wasn't allowed because she was nasty and acted like a little brat – or so she was told.

Narcissa was wearing bright pink silky robes and Bella, on the other hand wore heavy velvet black robes that were uncomfortable even on a cool winter day. Bella always envied Narcissa's bright colored robes; she looked so beautiful in them, so happy, so colorful and so filled with life. Bella, on the other hand, looked like a sullen little girl at a funeral.

A few days later Bella and her mother went to King's Cross to pick up Andromeda. Every year Bella went to the station with her mother, unlike Narcissa who insisted that she needed beauty rest and father who was always entertaining guests in the dining room.

Every year Mrs. Black would apparate with Bella at her side, within minutes they would arrive at King's Cross, even though they lived at the other side of England.

Andromeda rushed of the train and ran towards them. She was grinning broadly and she scooped up Bella and hugged her. "Hello midget!!" she said jovially, handing out two small packages one to her mother and one to Bella. Bella received a small hard bound book with colorful pictures and filled with glorious stories. Her mother received a necklace with a small ruby hanging on it. "It's beautiful "she said hugging Andromeda.

"'Meda, thanks a lot!" she said jumping on her sister and covering her face with kisses. At that Mrs. Black wrinkled her nose "Get off of your sister, Bellatrix. She doesn't need you dirtying her face!" Andromeda looked up and muttered "No, Mother, it's okay. I don't mind, really."

"This place is infested with mudbloods, let's get out of here ". Her mother retorted.

That night, while Andromeda tucked in Bella, Bella asked her a question. "Andromeda, why does mother hate me?" Andromeda stared at Bella and sighed, she knew for years that this question was going to pop up and there was no point denying it. After all, facts were facts. "I don't know Bella; she is stupid and doesn't care for anyone that doesn't suit her eyesight – even though I don't understand that because you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Bella sniffled a bit. "I am not; Mother always says that roaches look better than me. I wish I was prettier than Cissy, and then maybe she would like me more.

"You ignore Cissy, she is a pampered little brat that cares for no one but herself, and she is just like father and mother combined together. I swear to you that when I'll get married I'll always love all of my children no matter what, I won't repeat the same mistakes mother and father did." Andromeda said a little hotly.

"Do you know who you want to marry when you get older?" Bella asked her sister. Andromeda turned chrisom. "Yes, but don't tell Mother because he is a muggle." she said "Mother doesn't like muggles at all. And if she found out that I am in love with Ted, my life will be over."

Christmas came sooner than anyone expected, and it came also with an unexpected visit from relatives. Mr. Black's brother and his family – his irritating and moody wife and his two sons Sirius and Regulas. They seemed to have invited themselves into Mr. Black's manor. Mr. Black did not mind because they were all related some way or another to the highest rank of society.

They all celebrated this jolly little holiday together holding vast balls with exotic food and encouraging the children to get along. Bella did not get as much presents as Narcissa who got a broom that actually flew. Bella got from her parents an ugly velvety green robe with a high collar. While wearing it she looked like a female priest .The maid tried to make her wear it but Bella objected and threw the horrid robe across the room. As a punishment the maid locked her in the room. Her mother made her stay in there throughout supper in her room, forbidding her to eat or drink.

At first Bella wasn't really hungry. However, as the evening grew on she became quite thirsty and screamed so someone would hear her. She waited an hour and she realized someone must have put a Silencing Charm on her bedroom door.

There was a small knock on the door. "Who is it?" Bella said tearfully. "It's me, Sirius." A voice said from behind the door. "Can I come in?" he said "No, you can't"

"I'll go then, I don't want to bother you" he said sheepishly. "Don't go! I mean they locked the door, I can't get out. "She said, almost begging him to stay." I'll be right back; I'll find a way to open this door "he said. She heard a small click and the door swung open. Sirius stood there glowing with happiness.

"How did you do that?" she said, stunned. "I stole the key from the maid's robes. Here eat this pie; I think you might be hungry…." Bella ate the pie which proved to her that she was a great deal hungrier than she thought.

"Can I keep you company?" he asked, almost shyly. "Sure "she replied, glad to have someone her age spending time with her."So Bella, uh...I mean can I call you Bella?" he said. "Yeah, of course." She said. "Bella, how old are you – are you eight years old? Just like me?" Bella nodded .They talked and played with eachother for what seemed like hours until Bella heard footsteps. She quickly locked the door and made Sirius hide under her bed. She did this just in time, because moments later she her mother say "Alohomora!" And the door opened.

"Have you seen that good for nothing trouble making cousin of yours Sirius?" she said. Bella was too quick to answer "No, I mean how?" she said nervously "I've been locked in here since before supper, how could he possibly come in?"

"Look here fool, the maid claims that the key was in her pocket! The little twerp must have stolen it! He better not be in this room or I'll tan your hide!" with that she stormed out of the room. Sirius then snuck out from under the bed and chuckled, Bella smiled too. She told him good night and hugged him; after all, he did "rescue" her.


	3. Hogwarts

Hogwarts

Chapter 3 - Hogwarts

Ever since she had turned ten Bella has been waiting to go to Hogwarts. She positively ecstatic when she got the letter and her parents seemed proud too; for once they seemed happy about something their daughter has achieved. Bella's relationship with Narcissa has improved very much. Narcissa learned that treating her twin sister like another human being earned her a fabulous new friend, she and Bella became really close and they shared secrets with eachother. This year was going to be their first year at Hogwarts and Andromeda last year at that school.

Narcissa and Bella went onto the train together. "I'll go find us a compartment" Narcissa offered, Bella just nodded in agreement. She continued walking down the aisle until she met a familiar face. It was Sirius." Hello Sirius! "She said, grinning from ear to ear. She was really relieved because now she was sure that she wouldn't spend an utterly boring journey with her sister's flaky friends. It wasn't that she did not want to be with her sister, it's just that Sirius knew her better than she knew herself.

She also hasn't seen Sirius for almost a year but they kept in touch, writing letters to eachother everyday. He was the only person that she didn't behave in a shy or defeated manner next to him.

Sirius smiled back at her, he even said "Hi, how was your summer?" she said it was fine. "Look we'll talk later okay? Right now I'm with my friends. We'll talk when we get there. You see, I want to be with them at the moment …"

Bellatrix was hurt, she was almost certain before hand that Sirius would be glad to see her , not push her away like he was ashamed of her or something. Sirius must have seen how she felt through those large gray eyes." No Bella, don't look at me like that, I'm sorry okay? Tell you what, if we'll be in the same house I'll sit beside you and we'll talk and hang out in the common room." He took one long stare into those beautiful eyes and stroked her cheek. He waved and went into his compartment. Bella just stood there staring stupidly at the door wishing that he would come out. Then, she turned her heel and ran.

She found Narcissa sitting and giggling with a bunch of other girls. "Hey Bella, meet Shauna, Lydia and Gloria – I met them on the train. You don't mind that they sit here, right?" Bella said she didn't mind. She sat with them for the rest of the journey.

When they finally reached Hogwarts after enjoying a rather bizarre boat ride where a giant squid pulled one of the students by his leg.

Bellatrix was glad that it ended; she was hungry and anxious about the sorting.

When she entered the great hall she the one of the most amazing sights of all times. The sky was reflected through the ceiling and thousands of candles danced near the ceiling. There were four tables neatly lined up with hundreds of students sitting by each one of the tables. The sorting began. The first three students went to Ravenclaw and the whole table burst with loud cheers.

When the witch finally reached her name Bella felt completely numb as she walked up to the sorting hat. She placed the hat firmly on her head, and then she heard a small voice say 'Tough one, aren't you? You are strong stubborn and powerful, you do not know this yourself and that is why you have a great urge to prove it to everyone. That is why you belong in SLYTHERIN!" she felt indifferent, her family expected all of them to be in Slytherin , so she didn't know how she was supposed to feel about it.

"Black, Narcissa." the witch called out.

Narcissa came up to the hat and put it daintily on her head. The hat called out "Slytherin!"

"Black, Sirius." The witch called out.

Sirius rushed over and put the hat on his head within seconds the hat declared that he was in Gryffindor. Bella's face fell, now Sirius won't spend time with her at all, he'll be with all his other friends from Gryffindor. But Sirius proved her wrong; the first thing that he did was get up from his table and walked all the way to her table and sit beside her. "Hello, love. May I join you?" he said bowing a little. He always joked around her. These particular sentences made her smile and stifle a giggle. He did not eat at the Slytherins' table though because a seventh year came and said to him "Move your pompous ass to your table, fucker or I'll use the Cructious curse on you." Sirius didn't move until the head of his house told him to come and sit with the rest of the Gryffindors.

Throughout the meal Sirius and his friends were entertaining Bella across the hall. They made faces and even managed to put a Jelly Legs curse on that seventh year – Sirius was really advanced in magic for his age.

When the feast ended Bella went into the common and up into the sleeping quarters. She was sharing a room with Narcissa and Gloria, one of the girls from her journey on the train. She chose a bed and laid on it, she did not realize that she would be so tired. She slept fitfully the whole night because she was very nervous about the next day, what the teachers and subjects would be like, it did not exactly help her sleep.

The next day she came upon an unfriendly scene in the common room, a few older students were terrorizing a boy about her age with longish greasy hair. "Hey! Stop that! Leave him alone, you jerks!!" they looked up and saw her, which caused them to burst out in high rueful laughter. "Hey looks like Snivellus has a girlfriend, come here girly, come here like a good dog." Bella did not want to sit and tolerate this kind of behavior any more, so she picked up a vase that was next to where she was standing and flung it at the closest attacker. It hit him squarely in the face but that didn't seem to faze him because he managed to clean up the wounds.

The boy was still cowering behind a threadbare armchair, she approached him and said "Are you alright?" the boy did not answer he just glared at her. Bella was taken aback. Has she not helped this boy just now?! Is this the kind of thanks she deserves? She just shrugged and continued walking towards class – she had Charms first thing in the morning and it was with the Gryffindors. She was happy because she'll be able to talk with Sirius.

Maybe Hogwarts won't be so bad after all.


	4. The Ball of Her Nightmares

The Ball of her Nightmares

The Ball of her Nightmares 

Bella has finally reached fifth year the going was hard but she managed to pull through quite well, academically. Socially, though, she was a complete and utter disaster. She was made fun of, laughed upon and did not even have a boyfriend or experience any sexual encounter. In other words- a total freak. Bella did not enjoy this atmosphere but there was nothing she could do about it, she just accepted the situation as it is. She was used to this kind of treatment at home anyway .It was pathetic.

Narcissa, on the other hand, was more beautiful then she ever could have been. She was popular, a great student, and had a boyfriend – Lucius Malfoy who was extremely rich and lived in a huge manor next to Scotland. Narcissa and Lucius were the most popular couple in all of Slytherin. Moreover, Mr. and Mrs. Black considered Narcissa as the bringer of family pride while Bellatrix was considered the black sheep of the family, a complete disgrace to the family honor and such. It has become so bad that Bella would stay at Hogwarts for Christmas and Easter. Sirius didn't stay at Hogwarts though; he went home with James Potter.

That year Bellatrix felt strange around Sirius, she was just as close as she's always been but this year she felt different around him, shy. Sometimes she would just stare at him and notice how handsome he has become over the years - he was now tall, muscular. His hair was long and dark, and his face was the most beautiful face on earth. But mostly Bella was attracted to his personality, to his never ending sense of humor, his outstanding wit and intelligence and his mysteriousness. No matter the fact that she's known him for years she still couldn't figure him out all the way. He was an enigma for her.

She spent her time studying for the upcoming OWLS and put all of her free time on hold. Sirius would tease her and say that she was turning into a bookish blue –stocking. Bella knew not to take him seriously so she would just laugh it of with him. Countless times he would sit with her and help her with the learning material. She loved it when he helped her because that meant that he was spending some time with her.

He was her only solace, her light, her strength and her weakness. Bellatrix Black realized that she was in love with Sirius, her cousin. She knew it was wrong, it shouldn't be like this at all . She shouldn't be falling in love with her own cousin.

A few days later , she saw Sirius but she did not stop in order to greet him. He was standing in a corner next to the dungeons right by the potions room. He was standing there and necking with a brown haired girl from Hufflepuff. Her name was Amanda Tripp and her face was close to being devoured by Sirius. She also was topless; her rather large breasts had Sirius' hands on them.

Bellatrix stood there speechless. Hot and embarrassed tears spilled down her face, she just stood there bawling like an idiot, wishing she were dead. She ran from the dungeons up to the Slytherin common room, tears streaming down her face. She covered her face with her hair in order to hide the shame. She threw herself onto her familiar four poster bed and cried her heart out. She couldn't believe that in one day all her dreams would be shattered. Narcissa found her sister asleep with a tear stained face, she picked her up and hugged her with all her might. For weeks she wouldn't talk to anyone, the situation was so bad that Narcissa convinced Andromeda to come to Hogwarts in case she might be able to get Bella to talk.

Bella buried herself in her studies the whole month. That helped because she didn't need to cram any further, like the rest of her house but then that meant that she did not have something to preoccupy her mind with. But sometimes, while studying she would catch herself thinking about Sirius. Wondering if what happened was for the best. Deep down she knew that Sirius was happy, and he did not to do this in order to hurt her but she wasn't able to accept that herself. She couldn't repent the thoughts of murdering Amanda, but she knew that something cruel like that would rid her of Sirius forever. Her heart longed for him but her mind tried to shut him out. Sometimes she couldn't contain her rage any longer so she would send Amanda cursed hate-mail by post for an entire week.

One morning at breakfast just when the owl post arrived, a large tawny owl landed on her table. It held two letters for her.

Dear Bella,

I know why you've been dodging me and I'm sorry.

Just in case you wanted to know it's over between me and Amanda

I did love her but not anymore. We broke up yesterday.

I hope you will forgive me, it was wrong of me not to tell you, because you tell me everything. I'm sorry.

Love,

Sirius.

She read this letter over and over again, reading the last line trying to understand what Sirius was trying to tell her - did he love as a friend, as a family member or was it something more? That gave her a little ray of hope that maybe; just maybe she had a chance with Sirius. But then again maybe she shouldn't keep her hopes too high because the chances of Sirius liking her were slim.

The second letter read:

Merry Christmas

You have been invited to the Annual Christmas Ball

That is hosted at

Malfoy Manor on December 24th

Please notify us of your arrival.

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy

Bella didn't really want to spend Christmas at the Malfoy's because it consisted of Narcissa and Lucius necking throughout the whole holiday, a bunch of pure blood fanatics and other strange sorts of wizards. Besides Sirius might not come, he disliked all Malfoys. But Bella decided to invite him to come with her so it will be more entertaining – Bella forgave him but she could not get rid of the image of him and Amanda entwined with eachother. She just hoped he really meant what he said about not loving her anymore.

She wrote Sirius a reply:

Dear Sirius,

I forgive you. It's not your fault I reacted in a weird way; I was just in shock, that's all. I was wondering if you are planning on going to the Malfoy's Christmas party because if you are, I'll go with you. There is something I need to tell you.

Yours always,

Bella.

Bella hoped that he will understand and not object to going to the Malfoy's. She wanted to confess her feelings towards him and she thought that at Christmas would be the best time to do so. Bella just hoped nothing will go wrong.

Over the next few weeks Bella continued to prepare for the ball. She bought special dress robes that were in a lovely turquoise color, she even convinced Narcissa to lend her the blue pearl necklace that she received for her birthday. Bella hoped Sirius would understand her feelings towards him and maybe even confess that he loves her too.

There was one thing that Bella learned those weeks – that if there's a will there's a way and she was positively sure nothing would go wrong.

The relationship between her and Sirius came back to normal almost as if Amanda never even existed but with each day her passion towards him grew deeper. Each day she realized how much she loves him and how important he is to her. As each day passed Sirius didn't fail to amaze her with his loving and caring personality. She knew that he would be the only one she could ever love.

On the night of the ball Bella arrived with her sister on a special horseless carriage, Narcissa was wearing magenta colored robes and had her hair up in a tight bun. She looked positively amazing , and next to her Bella felt quite boring and shabby, even though the robes were made in order to reveal part of her figure.

The manor was decorated especially for the occasion , the room was filled with candles and had at least five large trees in it. The wall bared the words : Enter only if thy blood is pure. Bella looked at the writing skeptically , and thought to herself how stupid it is to write such things . She then remembered that a few of Sirius' friends were muggle born, she wondered how he would feel about this.

Sirius did arrive and he looked more handsome than ever , Bella was almost afraid to approach him. She did not need to, though, because he approached her. He smiled at her and said: '' You look fantastic. Fancy some drinks? We are allowed to have Fire Whiskey. No one is here to forbid us." He gave her a devilish grin and went to get her a glass. She stood there and waited and she saw that an older wizard, about twenty-five, was staring at her. She decided to ignore that because the wizard looked greasy and unpleasant to her. Besides he was older and she didn't even know him. She just waited for Sirius to return with the drinks, contemplating whether they should talk now or later. What she didn't see was that moments before Sirius fetched their drinks, that same wizard poured some sort of potion into it.

She surveyed the place and noticed her sister walking upstairs with Lucius. She muttered "Figures… ". She continued to look around and noticed that the weird man was still eyeing her. She felt somewhat uncomfortable, as though he was staring right through her. 'Don't be silly, he is probably just checking you out…' a voice in her head said. At that that thought, Bella smiled at him a bit. 'Getting these robes was a good idea. Maybe it will work on Sirius too".

Bellatrix awoke from her thoughts just as Sirius came back with two quite full glasses filled with Fire Whiskey. He raised his glass and said "Cheers to the fair maiden." Bella laughed and said "Stop gibbering, I'm no fair maiden…"Sirius did not laugh at that remark instead he stepped closer and said "You are." Then they raised their glasses and drank.

At the first swig of the drink Bella felt a large burning sensation in her throat. After finishing the whole glass she felt rather relaxed and light headed. The drink had a stronger affect on Sirius. He was laughing a lot and he's walking was staggered. Bella laughed at him and said that she never knew that alcohol affected him this way. Her attention was taken up by the searing pain in her head and the nauseous feeling that groped her stomach. She grabbed Sirius by the wrist and tried to get out of the huge throng of people.

She Help him walk to one off the guest rooms and laid him on the bed. She then realized that someone must have drugged the drinks. She went to the other room and sat on a sofa trying to ignore all the noise that came from the ball itself.

A few minutes later someone sat beside her. It was the greasy haired wizard from before who introduced himself as Rodulphus Lestrange. They talked for a while. She felt uneasy, his stare was somewhat menacing and the cold caress of his voice made the hairs on the back of her neck stand. She then remembered that Sirius was in the other room and she really must go and make sure he is alright. She got up from the sofa and said "It was really nice talking to you, Rodulphus, but I must go." Without warning, he grasped her forcefully by the arm and said. "Oh no, you're not going anywhere! You're staying right here!"

He pushed her down to the floor, struggling she tried to get up and he punched her in the eye, and she felt it swell. The pain was unbearable but it wasn't as bad as what was about to come. He began to undress and whilst he was doing so he tore her robes of and tugged violently at her undergarments. Bellatrix couldn't move, she was overcome with fear. Her thoughts were a mess and she kept trying to call for Sirius. She wished someone would come in and make it stop. But no one came, she was all alone. Exposed to Rodulphus' cruelty. She tried to cry for help but before she even uttered a sound , he clamped his hand on her mouth.

He clutched her neck forbidding her to make a sound and he entered her. She felt nauseated so she vomited across the floor, he then took her robes and wiped up the mess. He continued raping her and she begged him to stop but he instead bruised her chest and her lower back . He made her stand up and he pushed her down towards his penis. He forced her to suck it, she did crying the whole time praying for this nightmare to end. Her whole body hurt, blood and spit covered it. Her whole face was bruised and covered with blood that came from her mouth.

When it all ended , he left her there laying naked on the cold floor , her soul completely broken. She did not recall how long she lay there until Sirius came in and turned white with shock. He sat by her and cleaned up her wounds, when she was able to sit up he handed her the robes he had repaired and helped her dress. He brushed the loose hairs from her face and kissed her cheek. He ran his fingers over her features and she shuddered involuntarily.

He stared around the room angrily and demanded: " Who did this to you?!" his eyes shone with fury. Bella couldn't answer him, she was afraid and ashamed both at once. She felt guilty for what has happened , it was her fault she wore those robes and it was her fault that she was laying on the floor. Sirius sat beside her and held her tightly protecting her from the whole world. Silent tears slipping down his face.

From that night on she vowed never to confess her feelings for Sirius and he vowed to kill the rapist when he found him.


	5. Marriage

Marriage

Marriage 

Two whole years past after that terrible encounter and Bellatrix was about to graduate from Hogwarts with an ambition to become a Healer , she studied really hard and got high grades on her NEWTs examinations.

On the day she graduated her parents told her to come home because they wish to speak with her. She was anxious about meeting them because she did not know what they wanted from her. They usually didn't request she come home. On the contrary, her father seemed more enthusiastic over the idea that she'd stay in an inn until she would settle down financially. However, what they wanted to discuss with her was apparently important. She was quite nervous before she reached her old home.

She arrived at the house and found her parent's and Narcissa sitting in the living room. They were drinking tea and eating some shapeless cookies. "Please sit down Bellatrix, we have lots to discuss. " Her mother said, pursing her lips. It was clear that she wasn't glad to have Bella home, it was even more obvious that she disliked Bella a lot. Bella sat and stared at her mother questionably. She saw her mother wasn't as young as she used to be, her face had thin lines next to her eyes and her mouth, her hair was no longer dark, it had visible gray streaks on it and the hairs have become distinctly thinner. Besides that she looked weak and tired. But all of that did not prevent her from acting coldly and full of hatred towards Bellatrix. Bellatrix mouthed "hello" to Narcissa, who didn't return the smile. What was with them? Even her father, who she has rarely seen throughout her life, looked odd.

"Bellatrix" her father started saying" You're sister is engaged with Lucius Malfoy and we are absolutely confident that her wedding will be held soon." He said his voice swelling with pride. He cleared his throat and said " You're mother and I are concerned about you though." He said, shifting slightly in his seat. " We understand from Cissy that you have no future suitor, that you might have no chance of getting married so we've decided to find you a respectable husband and engage you into a marriage of convenience."

Bella's mouth dropped open. How could they do this to her? Why does she have to get married to someone she hasn't even met or loved?! She was furious , but the rest of her family members looked at her calmly. "What?" she sputtered" But only Cissy is engaged, Andromeda is not yet married. And since we're talking about her now, where is she ?" Mrs. Black got up and spat" You're sister is no longer a member of this family! She is a complete disgrace, running off and sleeping with a mudblood! How dare she do such thing, to ruin the family name like that. She has been disowned from this family, forbidden to return!" Bella just gaped at her mother in shock, now she would never see her sister again. Tears sprang to her eyes but they were not tears of sadness but of anger. She ha7ted her parents for doing such a stupid irrational thing. How dare they take away the only people she loved!

Bella got up and stormed out of the room. She could not bare to spend another minute in the same room with people who consider themselves as her family.

Again she gave her family the silent treatment. She refused to speak to any of them and she stayed up in her old room all day. The only person she communicated with was Sirius. She missed him terribly and wrote to him every day. Countless times Sirius told her to try to convince her parents to change their mind but she did not do so because she knew it wouldn't work. She knew she couldn't even attempt to do so because they ignored her existence as well. Narcissa didn't even seem to want to speak to her. She was too busy with her wedding plans, which like most of her life, was going to end like a fairytale.

The day of her sister's wedding loomed closer and closer. Bellatrix had a bad feeling about what was going to happen, not to her sister but to her. She wished that she could change her parent's decision to marry her off but they stood their ground. She even tried to find out who her future husband would be. So far she had no clue. She just hoped he'd be at least considerate. Maybe that was her ticket out of the life she was currently living.

Bella put a stop to those optimistic thoughts. She knew that if this person was chosen by her parents, he'd be like them or worse. Her anxiety increased with time, she couldn't help feeling bad about her future suitor.

On the day of her sister's wedding, Bellatrix awoke with a queer sensation in her stomach. A mixture of horror and anxiety. She wished she could stay in her room forever, not to have to deal with all of this. This situation was out of her control. There was nothing she could do to change. She'll be stuck like this forever, bound under her parents' bidding and then in that prison of a marriage they were going to throw her in.

At the wedding Bellatrix was introduced to her future husband. Bella had no problem whatsoever recognizing him. However, she did not even think she would meet the man that ruined her life for a second time; she did not think her parents knew him. Unfortunately they did. "Bellatrix, dear" her father said "this is Rodulphus Lestrange. Your future husband." Bellatrix nodded, her gaze shifting towards the floor. She couldn't look at him. He leered at her, bent a bit and kissed her hand. Bile rose in her throat, flashbacks from that awful Christmas party returned. She felt like she was going to faint.

She left the conversation, muttering something about wanting to congratulate Narcissa. She was glad that this time Rodulphus let her leave. His stare, however, was felt even at the other end of the room. As if it were burning holes into the back of her neck. After awhile, her father called her back, and she reluctantly returned. They were discussing wedding plans, and decided that it will be held on the following Sunday. A small, yet extravagant ceremony was planned. Bella just wanted to die.

Precisely a week later, Bellatrix was married off to that nightmare of a human being. The ceremony was positively horrible. She was on a rather strong Imperius curse so she wouldn't object to getting married. She said her vows with a dazed expression on her face. She couldn't remember what exactly went on, but the next time she awoke, she had a wedding band on her finger.

Her dream of becoming a Healer was shattered. Rodulphus forbade her to work outside the house. She was forced to cook and clean all day, and in the meantime, endure physical and emotional abuse. Every day of living in that house weakened Bellatrix and filled her with spite. She hated Rodulphus more than ever. Every time she looked at him she imagined how she would murder him.

Her spells weren't as strong as they used to be, simple incantations were much harder to perform while he was around. She couldn't even think straight.

Every night, he forced her to make love to him. One time she hexed him, and as feeble as it was, it caught him off guard. So he hid her wand and she was left with nothing.

Her love to Sirius grew stronger every day. She couldn't stop thinking about him, about what he was doing at the moment and if he missed her too. She knew he did, because she felt his pain every night. She tried writing to him but Rodulphus found out and tore up the letters. She even received a letter from him once but Rodulphus got to it before she did and burned it until it turned into a pile of ashes.

For three years Bella endured the pain of missing Sirius and of Rodulphus' abuse towards her. She craved his touch and the sound of his voice and his words of comfort. Almost everything reminded her of him. Every moment, of every second she couldn't stop thinking of Sirius. She wished she had confessed her feelings to him all those years before…


	6. Sirius

Sirius

Sirius 

One day Rodulphus said to Bellatrix "I want you to bear me a child". Bellatrix stared up in horror, a child from this monster? This can't be like this, she can't create a child out of hatred, and it would give the child a horrible life. But Rodulphus tried several times to get her pregnant , and each time brought him nothing – he then became aware of the fact that he was sterile and there was nothing he could do about it.

He took out all his anger onto Bellatrix. "It's all you're fault you cheap whore! Because you've been sleeping with half the wizarding community you can't give me a son! You stupid piece of pathetic waste!! You shall pay" he hit her hard across her face. She fell to the floor, getting a minor concussion from the hardness of the floor. He tore her clothes of and grasped her thighs so hard that his hands left red marks on them. He hurt her countless times before but this time was most painful. Her whole body was full of cuts and bruises by the time he finished with her.

He then went upstairs to sleep and she went outside to her herb garden to find the proper ingredients so she can make a Sleeping Draught. All night she mixed and stirred ingredients inside the cauldron, staying up until early morning for the potion to be made. Finally at sunrise the potion was ready, she managed to create at least six gallons of the potion.

The next morning, she made breakfast for Rodulphus and when he wasn't looking she dumped half a cup of the potion into his pumpkin juice. He drank it without suspecting anything and within moments fell with a thud on to the floor.

Bella smiled with grim satisfaction "Everything is going according to plan." She muttered. Then she apparated to Sirius' house.

At first things were awkward when Sirius opened the door to his house only to find Bella standing at the doorstep after not seeing eachother for three years. He was speechless. She came towards him and led him into a tight embrace that broke the ice between them.

"I missed you, Bella" He said quietly" I needed you but you weren't there, what happened?" he said, his eyes revealing his hurt feelings. Bella sighed and began to tell him the whole story, when she was finished she felt like a massive amount of weight has just been lifted off her shoulders. It felt good to tell it to Sirius, he was a great listener. All the time she talked he kept staring at her, at her movements, and at her body… He desired her.

He got up from the chair and approached her. How small she seemed but how strong too. She survived all of the terrible things that happened to her all her life and still stayed sane. He admired her for it. He pulled her towards him and hugged her. She buried her face in his chest, her hands trailing under his shirt felling his strong muscles. He kissed her lightly on the lips and she replied with a more passionate kiss. Entwining her tongue with his. He pulled her even closer to him, so close that he could feel her heart beat.

He listened closely to her heart beating, to that wonderful rhythm. He lowered his head and kissed her down her neck until he reached to her collarbone. She lowered her hands down his back touching his backside. He hugged her tighter until he felt her breasts press against him. He continued kissing her collarbone occasionally nibbling and licking it. He pulled her once more into a deep passionate kiss, His hands running down her back onto her bottom. He felt her tighten.

He carried her to his bedroom kissing her all the way. She wrapped her legs around his waist using him as her support. His hands tightened around her bottom feeling his member harden.

He laid her gently on the bed and placed himself on top of her. He took of her robes and she helped him take off his pants, until they both were in their underwear in bed. He kissed her from top to bottom, from the hollow of her collarbone down her breasts and her stomach. He then took off her underwear and her bra while she caressed his member through his underwear; she then pulled them off placing her hand on what was under them. He felt perfect inside her hand, so strong, so hard.

He caressed her breasts, pulling slightly at her nipples and then kissing them. His hands slipped down to her bottom, shaping it feeling its roundness.

Her hands trailed up his shoulders feeling his tense muscles, grasping mounds of his hair, inhaling his scent. He gave her butterfly kisses on her face and moved down and kissed her wounds, after that she couldn't feel the pain that has clung to her almost eternally.

His fingers ran briefly over her clit, going up and down and entering slightly. At that she groaned with delight, digging her nails into his back.

His member came into her clit causing a great amount of friction that made him growl with delight, he kissed her again, tasting her, savoring her flavor. Her hands were on his scalp, digging sharply. He gasped from pain but he rather enjoyed it. His hands on her back stroking it lightly.

The orgasm hit Sirius and Bella like the force of a cannonball causing her to shriek and wail from joy .Sirius continued kissing her whole body, placing his hands on her and remembering the feeling of her soft skin. They finally disconnected from each, falling asleep in each others arms. Bella said just before they both drifted of to sleep "I love you, I always have and l always will."

Their affair continued for many months, Bella would give Rodulphus the sleeping potion and she'd go over to Sirius' house and stay with him. These were the happiest months of her life. The thing she was waiting for years to happen. She loved Sirius more than anything in the whole world – he was her soul mate.

A few weeks after the end of March Bellatrix knew she was pregnant and she knew it was from Sirius, because she was sleeping only with him. She was happy to bare his child but was also fearful for the baby's future. Rodulphus was not stupid. He could instantly figure out that the baby wasn't his. She knew she needed to get away not for her sake but for the baby's. She decided on a plan. A month before she was about to go into labor she fled from the house into a forest that was halfway across the country. She told no one of her whereabouts and managed to live in the forest.

Three weeks after she left her home she went into labor. The pain was great, different and humongous but after being for hours in labor she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. He looked like Sirius with her stunning gray eyes- his name was Lucas . She held the baby tightly and she felt a sharp pain on her head. She spun around " oh no! Not you!" she said, her voice filled with fury. "Oh yes it is me, my dear wife, I wasn't as dumb as you thought, I've been tracking you down for two weeks. And I'm going to make you suffer!"

"Crucio!" Her body was raised in to the air off the ground swelling and spinning incoherently. He then let her fall five feet and she knocked her head on a sharp stone.

She picked up Lucas trying to protect him but Rodulphus was too quick he grabbed his wand and pointed it at the baby.

"Avada Kedavera!" He bellowed.

The baby went limp in her hands his face wore a lifeless expression, his eyes half open.

Rodulphus then apparated and left Bellatrix with Lucas dead in her hands.


End file.
